Illusions
by RangerBlue67
Summary: Tsukune is having weird dream and seeing illusions of him and Gin doing naughty things. How does this ties with the incidents towards other students. Will Tsukune fall in this pleasure or be saved by his friends. Rated M for good reasons. Don't like it then don't read it and no bad comments cause you don't like it. BL aka Yaoi little hentai. Seme Gin and uke Tsukune.
1. The Incident

It was a regular day for the newspaper club. Everyone was there well almost everyone was there like Mizore writing in her book and Yukari helping Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune. The only person that wasn't there was Gin.  
"Hmm I wonder where Gin-sempai is at?" Tsukune thought. The girls on the other side have ideas as to where he might be.  
"He's probably peeping at the girls in the locker room my goodness what a perverted man" Kurumu said.  
"He's an enemy of all women desu" Yukari said with Mizore nodding agree with that statement.

"Come one now he maybe a pervert but he's the one that helped us when we faced against Kuyo and the police force" Moka said trying to defend their club's president. "Well I guess that's the only good thing he did for us" Kurumu said agree to that part.  
"But still where is he we need to finish these papers so they can be handed out on Wendsday, and this story is quite big we need to get this paper rolling" Kurumu said in a furious tone. Recently there have been many strange incidents that involved people having weird symptoms like excessivly horny and playing with themselves in public and people saying they are seeing themselves doing it to their targets the gender varys. This concerned many students as well as their families.

The Chairmen decree no student should be alone and to go out in groups if the mysterious person appears run and don't let him or her get you.  
The newspaper club found a person whom was one of the victims of this strangers power all she could say that the stranger uses a wierd type of curse that has not been recorded in history. She also said that it was a student from the school but couldn't see the person's face. "We need our persident this is a big thing we need to finish this but we're so short on people can someone one find him" Yukari said in a very tired tone.

"I'll go you guys try to finish things here and try to get some sleep it might take me awhle our sempai has lots of hiding places" Tsukune said in a sadden tone. "Be careful we now know that this stranger is a student so it could be anyone" Moka said in a concerned tone. "Don't worry I will be" Tsukune said leaving the club'swhen room.

Outside in the hall Tsukune looked high and low for Gin , when he passed two students he over heard them talking about him "Ne ne isn't that Aono Tsukune the guy who beat up Kuyo.

"Ugh it wasn't me that beat him or the enforcers it was all Moka that beat them I didn't do anything. The only thing I did was help moka and save her from that flame wheel I guess that's a good thing. Alright no time for talking to myself I have to find Gin before the girls get irritated and find him and try to kill him" Tsukune said running to find his sempai.

He searched for Gin at his usual hideouts like the hole in the girls locker room, the bushes to look under girls skirts, and the window of the girls swim team change. All the certain hide outs were noticable and he was beaten for getting caught. "If I get beaten again I'm going to get Gin-sempai for this" Tsukune said in a whining tone.

He was about to pass the door to the next room until he heard a weird noise "ah" this made Tsukune stop to wonder who was making that noise.

He walked to the door where he heard the weird noise coming from and opened it a little to see what was going on.

Shocked to see what was happening it was Gin and a girl.

"At time like this I wish I stop trying to defend this man it's like the girls said" Tsukune whispiered.

Just then Tsukune felt a weird feeling in his like it was a strange heat coming down from his groin area.

He realized that he was getting aroused from watching his sempai doing it with a girl.

The secene was good and it was getting to be more harder to not pant heavally this was getting to be hard to not jack off this was very alluring towards the upcoming intercourse. The girl position herself over the big swollen member and let it enter her slowly feeling the pain at first. She started to move her hips rymthtically at a slow pace then she move faster making Gin feel the pleasure.

"Ohh you're so tight it feels so good" Gin said. He felt the enormous pleasure and grabbed both of the girls breast caressing them feeling the warmth coming from the girl

Tsukune on the other side unzipped his pants revealing a hard member leaking precum. He began stroking it watching the two doing it, panting imagining what it would be like have that in him. Feeling his hands caressing his chest and the feeling of his kisses on him.

Imagining all of that much pleasure that the girl was feeling was making him close made him forget as to why he needed to get Gin.

He wish if he could switch places with that girl he could feel the same thing as he imagined letting his sempai do whatever he wanted to him.

For the longest Tsukune could ever remember he had wierd feelings for his sempai, everytime he even peeped at a girl's skirt or sneaking in the girls locker he always got the urge to knock him out and saying "Why do you always look at girls instead of me" then grab him and kiss him hard to make it clear of how he felt.

Tsukune continued to watch seeing that they change position to see each other face to face. Gin still had a hold of the girls breat now pinching the nipples making the girl moan at the pleasure until she gasp when he sucked on one of them with his mouth giving her more pleasure.

"I gonna cum soon" the young woman said. "S-shit me too I'm gonna cum" Gin said gruntin in disappointment he wanted it to last for a longer time. "Lets cum together" the young woman said to Gin making more grunts. With a few more thrust the both climaxed together and were both out of breath.

Tsukune was close he was almost there he felt his body was ready to let out the pure escasty of seeing the secene. "So ready for another rou-" "OH fuck Gin-sempai" he shouted interupting the elder male.

Gin ran towards the door in a fury seeing one of his club members with his pants down and semen on the floor. Tsukune was terrified he was about to see his life flash before his eyes. He shut his eyes in fear to know that he was getting the beating of a lifetime. Gin grabbed Tsukune by his top uniform screeching as loud as he could.

"What the F*** is wrong with you spying on me. What you like saying my name when you masturbating, well I hate it if you value your life I suggest that you leave me alone and mind your own business" Gin shouted at Tsukune making the younger male be in shock as to what he heard.

"W-wait Gin I wasn't spyin well I did but I sent to retrieve you so you can help finish the papers for Monday" Tsukune explained.

"Don't care but fine but you just stay out of my business or I'll strike you down, and you thanks for the sex call me if you have a friend and I can bang her" Gin said. He walked out in halls leaving these two alone with each other. The girl cleaned herself up and walked towards the younger male. She slapped the boy hard enough to knock him down. "Ow look I'm sorry for what I did but ... Wait what are you doing" Tsukune said seeing the girl having dark aura around him.

"You ruined my chance to snag in this boy I could have finally have a normal school life but now you'll suffer just like the others before you" the girl said forming a wierd symbol on his neck. Tsukune noticed the symbol right then and there it was her the stranger that attack all those students.

"Then you're the one that attack all those students why" Tsukune asked. "They all interfered with my plans and those who also broke my heart now it's your turn you like Gin so much lets see how much he can stand seeing you doing it in public, hope you like this little present. Before I go let me make forget me and what I did so you can never rat me out" the girl said making him forget using a powerful spell making Tsukune pass out.

2 hours later

Tsukune woke up see he had his pants fully buckled and dressed. He couldn't remember what happen to him all he could remember seeing Gin and a strange girl doing it but that was all.

He got up and left to the dorms it seem to have been close to night time and he could get in very big for being in the school.

TBC


	2. Gin's Decision

Chapter 2 Gin's Decisions

Previously on Illusion: Tsukune was sent to find Gin in order to finish the papers for Monday morning news. He found him but to the unfournate side Gin was doing it with a girl. This made Tsukune very horny thus making him climax shouting Gin's name. That made Gin very angery saying things that made Tsukune feel hurt. The girl cast a spell giving Tsukune a wierd mark thus giving Tsukune a mysterious mark on his neck. She had also used her magic to make him forget what happened to him. Tsukune woke up seeing that it was night time and began to go back to his dorm rooms.

Tsukune walked from the school yard towards the road leading towards the dorm houses one for the women and the other the men. Tsukune rushed before curfew hours are up and it was only minutes away before lock down. If he didn't have a reason as to why he was late like a teacher was tutoring him or an extended club reason. But unfortunately when he went back to the club's room it was too late everyone was gone for today.

Now the school was about ready to shut down now Tsukune had to rush even faster to get towards the dorms before the security system is on and he has to stay outside with all the weird and crazy forest. This made his urge to get back to his room before he had no choice but stay in the creepy forest.

He only had three minutes and he was just about 19 feet away from the doors.

Reluctantly he made in a matter of seconds and left for his room before the security system went on and attack any intruders.

He was lucky that he made it and the system cleared the area saying that all students are inside the area.

"Shessh this day was weird first I couldn't find Gin-sempai now I found this weird mark on my neck" Tsukune said looking at the mirror.

"Sniff sniff augh I smell like a trash can from the red district. I better take a shower cause tomorrows Saturday and I don't have to do anything" Tskune said with glee.

Tsukune got his soap, shampoo, and towel then headed towards the bath house. On his way to the bath house he saw Gin heading out of the bath house with a smile.  
Tsukune rushed to catch up to Gin and see if he made it to the newspaper club,

"Gin-senpai!" Tsukune said rushing to his senpai only to recieve a frightful glare from Gin. It was like Gin was ready to attack, all Tsukune did was stop right near him and try to not wet his pants. Gins eyes glare straight at Tsukune the eyes were filled with anger and a thirst for tearing someone to shreds.

Tsukune had to build up the urge to say something before Gin stops the glaring and just go on with the attack and crush him into pieces of nothingness. He gulp his fear and spoke to Gin before the shreding began. "Well um... So Gin did you make it to the newspaper club?" Tsukune asked. Gin squinted his eyes giving an angery look towards Tsukune. "Yes after you wasn't there we finished it all up the girls are real ticked at you I wouldn't go seeing them for awhile, and I'm still tcked at you for spying at me. You even jacked off and moaned my name now that was going to far. Far as I'm concerned don't ever come near me or speack to me got you gay boy"  
Gin said walking away leaving the boy in a state of devistation. He had lost a precious friend of his even if he was perverted he was loyal to friends.

Tsukune wanted to run after him and tell him how really feels but he couldn't. He left with his stuff in his hands an left for the bath house.

TBC

Cutting It Short Next Chapter lots of smut you have been warned.


	3. The Lustful Dream

Previously Gin had made the decison that Tsukune had to be far away from him. To Tsukune this was a tragic pain in Tsukune's heart.

Chapter 3: The Lustful Dream

Tsukune held back the tears and entered the boys bath house in a painful state. When he entered the bath house he had found that there were no one else in there but his classmate Saizo.

With no one around Tsunke stripped off his clothes and grabbed his towel and soap.

Tsukune saw Saizo was getting up from the bathtub.

Tsukune was walking right in front of him without knowing they were about to collide.

CRASH!

"OOOWWWW hey watch where you're goning you... Oh it's just you what in the world are...you" Saizo said in a very low tone seeing Tsukune in very teary eyes.

Saizo blushed like crazy seeing Tsukune in his teary yes state. 'Damn the boy is far cuter than any other girl I've ever dated even justhuman girls weren't this cute' Saizo thought.

"Ugh umm so why are crying" Saizo asked. "Eh oh yeah um it's not really just a quarell with my sempai Gin" Tsukune answered.  
"Well seeya around I'm done and if you need someone to talk to just come toooo meee ah" Saizo said falling on top of Tsukune's body.

"Ow ow ow sorry Tsukune I fell...on..you" Saizo said blushing like a mad man. He was naked on top of a naked boy and he felt his member growing harder. "Ah sorry I'll be going now" Saizo said running getting his stuff leaving the bath house.

"Hmm wonder what got into him but at least he said I could rely on him if I ever need someone to talk to and not having Gin as the close thing as a guy friend I ever had and ruined it for showing my true feelings" Tsukune said

"Ah when I think of him now I get so hot ngh... ah" Tsukune said feeling his cock getting even harder.

He grabbed his cock and started to pump it and started to pinch his nipples moaning feeling the pleasure running through his body this was becoming to arousing. He lowered his hand pinching his nipples and stared to finger his opening.

"Ah..mngh Gin-sempai I love you I wish you had given me the chance to tell you how I completely get when I saw you doing it" Tsukune said. "I'm Cummmming Gin-sempai" Tsukune spreading his seeds over the floor.

1 Hour Later

Tsukune opened his room and went straight to his bed resting his body.

Tsukune woke up hearing knocking at the door. He got up and walked towards the door "yawn... Wonder who could be waking me up from a good dream" Tsukune thought.

He opened the door to see that it was Gin right in front of him. "Gin Sempai what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked. Gin did not respond.

Tsukune was worried so he tried to close the door as quick as he could but Gin stopped him and grabbed the boy. "You must be punish for peeping" Gin said.

Gin ripped off Tsukune's clothes and tied his hands together. "Gin please stop this you're going to far" Tsukune said. "Well if I'm going then why are you getting arouse from me dominating you what a horny little boy you are guess your punishments will be doubled" Gin said.

Tsukune was blushing like a mad man he was actually getting horny from be talked like that but he still held his ground and tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Sorry boy but you'll be punish now" Gin said throwing the boy on the futon.

Gin took off his clothes as well and showed a huge hard cock pulsing at Tsukune it was about 11 inches.

Gin grabbed something from his pockets it was a big dildo and he aimed it straight at his opening. "As being a nice guy I'll lube you up first" Gin said grabbing the boy and started to lick the opening putting one finger within it.

Tsukune moaned like a mad man and found out the sensaton was getting incredibly good and he was getting harder leacking precum. Gin stopped seeing a disapointed look but was soon replaced by sheer pleasure and he was going even crazier.

Gin smirked at how Tsukune was quivering with the pleasure and started to moan and he was getting more enticing.

Gin stopped thrusting the big dildo in Tsukune and he was all ready for the boy, he positioned the boy and showed no hold backs and thrusted in Tsukune.

POOF!

Tsukune awakened seeing the entire thing was just a wet lustful dream. "I guess it could only happen in my dreams but it was strange but he told me that I was being punished but it was more like pleasure" Tsukune said in deep thought.

"Oh well it's Saturday an entire day of doning nothing what could happen"

Tbc 


End file.
